Gamer 2.0/Transcript
Manon: Mommy! I wanna go on the merry-go-round! Pretty please! Nadja: As many times as you like, sweetheart. It's Sunday. Manon: Yay! Tikki: When were paid holidays instituted in France? Marinette: Oh, Tikki. Please don't talk about holidays. Tikki: But it's for your history test tomorrow, Marinette. Marinette: Uh, okay. First paid holidays. Summer 1936. Tikki: Good job. Eh... you're drawing on a T-shirt right now. Marinette: Ah! (groans) Tikki: Perhaps you should take a little break, Marinette. Marinette: I can't, Tikki. It's all due tomorrow! Tomorrow! Tomorrow! Tom: (knocks and enters the room) Marinette! Ultimate Mecha Strike tournament time! Marinette: Video games? It's been so long since I last played video games. No! I can't give in! Dad, with the T-shirt for Kitty Section, the history test, the sketches for Jagged Stone's new poster, I still have 72 hours worth of work left to fit in by tomorrow. And the rest of the week after that's even worse. I don't have a choice. I have to... stop playing. Tom: Stop playing? But Marinette, playing is like that little pinch of salt in baguettes. It makes life tastier. Marinette: Dad, I've got so many cakes baking in the oven right now, they're all on the verge of getting burned. No amount of salt is gonna fix this. Tom: Fine. That's too bad. But remember, watch your apple pie, sweetheart. It's bubbling all over your cinnamon flan. (leaves) Tom: Oh, why does she have to grow so fast? Sabine: It's a part of life. (holds controller) So, best of three do the laundry? Tom: Oh, you've got me! I know your secret! You've been practicing in secret! Sabine: Triple Cosmic Kick! Bam! Yes, I've got you! Tom: Oh no! Tikki: So... paid vacation was instituted to allow workers to...? Marinette: (asleep) ...take a break. Play video games. (wakes up) No! (looks for test paper and finds it stuck to her face) Found it! It really was just a dream. I filled it out. For real. (gives the paper to Miss Bustier) Now I just need to finish the last Kitty Section T-shirts, review my English lessons, and color paint. Max: (from a distance) It's for my new video game. Marinette: (gasp) Ah, video games. (back to reality) Coloring the poster! Lila: Oh, I'd love to test your video game, Max, but I promised Prince Ali we'd go on a charity cruise over the Seine on his yacht this afternoon. Sorry. Max: Kim! Kim: Yeah? Max: Interested in playing the best fighting game in the world? 100% created by your best friend! Marinette: A fighting game... he designed himself! Oh, what's wrong with me? Kim: I'm sure I'd get the highest score. But I've got swimming practice. Ondine's waiting for me. Max: Alix! You up for testing my game? I've included more than 50 characters and you can even loot their equipment. Marinette: 50! Loot! Ah! No, no, no, no, no... Alix: No can do. I've got an in-line skate contest coming up. No winning without training. Adrien: Sorry, your game sounds amazing, but I've got fencing right now. Then my Chinese lesson, then a photoshoot... Nathaniel: A fighting game with former akumatized people? What do you say? Marc: The appointment with the editor is next week and we still have a lot of pages to finish. Rose: Oh, we'd gladly help you deep up the game if it weren't for our costume fitting at Marinette's. Max: Ah, Marinette! The most skilled gamer in the whole class. We won the Ultimate Mecha Strike inter-school tournament together. Of course she won't say... Marinette: NO! Max: But, I haven't said anything yet. Marinette: And I don't want you to say it. Because then I wouldn't be able to refuse. And I have to resist. I've got too much to do today. A Kitty Pool poster to do Jagged Stone. I mean, a Jagged T-shirt for drawing Kitty. I mean, ah! (bangs head on table) Chloé: What Dupain-Cheng is trying to tell you using this ridiculously fake excuse of hers is that she doesn't want to play your dumb little video game. In fact, no one wants to because everyone has a much more interesting life than you do. Even Marinette, which is really saying something. Marinette: No, this isn't a fake excuse at all. I really do have a Jagged Stone poster to knit for Kitty. No! To post a stone. Uh, to stone a jag. Uh... ah! I'm late! (takes off) Max: Ah, Markov! At least I can count on you. Markov: I'm sorry, Max. I'm currently connected to the world wide Artificial Intelligence Network. We're looking for a solution to the global warming crisis. Max: But I need you to help me test my video game. Markov: Impossible. In order to optimize my results, I have eliminated all recreational activities from my system. (Max sadly closes his locker) Hawk Moth: Oh, how depressing. All of his friends having such important and serious to do. I, however, love a good game. (creates akuma) And I've got all the time in the world. Fly away, my little akuma. And evilize him. Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Nice to see you again, Gamer 2.0. Our last little round felt a little incomplete. So how about a rematch? I could give your game a whole new dimension. One thing hasn't changed, though. I'm only asking for one tiny reward. Max: Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous. Game on! (transforms into Gamer 2.0) Roger: And one more ticket for... (he and the bodyguard suddenly disappear) Adrien: Something smells bad around here, Plagg. Plagg: Oh, could it be Brie? Reblochon? Camembert? Please tell me you smell Camembert! Adrien: No, I smell evil. Plagg, claws out! (transforms into Cat Noir) Marinette: The last one! (Rose, Juleka, Mylène, and Ivan suddenly disappear) Gamer 2.0: (onscreen) What do you do when no one wants to play with you? You give them no choice. Marinette: Max? Gamer 2.0: Ladybug, Cat Noir. All of these people were once akumatized and then saved by you. If you want another chance at freeing them, you're going to have to come and play with me. Tikki: I think you're gonna have to take a break this time. Marinette: Then let's make it quick. I still have a lot to do. Sequence Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug) Cat Noir: First one who finds a way in wins. Ladybug: We don't have time to play, Cat Noir. I've got a ton of other things to do. (Two pyra-pods float towards Ladybug and Cat Noir) Gamer 2.0: (on pyra-pod screen) So, Ladybug and Cat Noir? Ready to play? Please enter your pyra-pod. Cat Noir: What if it's a trap, M'lady? Ladybug: No, I'm sure it's not. He just wants to play. So let's keep in touch. (puts device into her ear) Cat Noir: (puts device into his ear) (Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the pyra-pods and are transported into Gamer 2.0's dimension) Gamer 2.0: Take your pyra-pad. (Ladybug and Cat Noir put their hands in devices that lock them in) Welcome to Miraculous All-Star Brawl! If you win, I'll set you free. You, and all of them. (shows the list of playable characters) But if you lose... Ladybug: I don't have time to lose, Gamer. Let's begin and get this over with. Gamer 2.0: (after Ladybug selects The Mime) Your hastiness will be your downfall, Ladybug. My chance of winning has just shot out 86%. (selects Riposte) Game Voice: The Mime! Riposte! Ready? Fight! Gamer 2.0: (charges towards The Mime) I'm gonna slice you into sashimime. (The Mime blocks Riposte's attacks by miming a shield but gets close to falling off the arena) Cat Noir: Wouldn't you be better off miming a Cat Noir to come lend you a helping paw, M'lady? Ladybug: I know what I'm do-! (Mime's shield disappears) Cat Noir: Be careful. The Mime's object disappears if you talk. (The Mime pushes Riposte away from him) Ladybug: Thank you, Captain Obvious! (The Mime and Riposte continue to fight until eventually, The Mime ties up Riposte by miming some rope and throwing her off the arena) Ladybug: Au revoir. Game Voice: Ring out! Mime wins! Cat Noir: Talking on purpose? Miming your own yo-yo? Clever as ever, M'lady. Ladybug: I won, Gamer 2.0. Release us! Gamer: A game with just one round? Where's the fun in that, Ladybug? It doesn't end until you battled all the characters in the game. Ladybug: But this is gonna take forever. Gamer 2.0: That's the best part about it. The longer, the batter. Ladybug: (groans) Cat Noir: My turn! My turn! Frightningale. Stormy Weather. Awesome! But a little too awesome for a first battle. Oh, my copycat! Nah, I'd be too good as myself. That'd be too easy. Ladybug: (on earpiece) Hurry up! Choose Copycat and Cataclysm this game away so we can get back home! Cat Noir: Fine. If we need to hurry this up. (selects Mr. Pigeon) Ladybug: You've got to be kidding me! Cat Noir: What? I've always wanted to train pigeons. Gamer 2.0: (selects Dark Cupid and laughs) There aren't even any pigeons in this stadium. (Mr. Pigeon blows his bird whistle and a pigeon lands on his arm) Cat Noir: There is one. And I'm gonna call him Fiery Phoenix. Ladybug: (groans) (Dark Cupid fires arrows at Mr. Pigeon) Gamer 2.0: More like Mega Flop Phoenix. (laugh) It's gonna be the fastest victory ever. (Mr. Pigeon's pigeon charges towards Dark Cupid at fiery speed and attacks him) Ah! Get away, you flying rat! Cat Noir: (while Mr. Pigeon grabs onto Dark Cupid and throws him on the arena floor) Double ankle grab and smash! Somersault drop! (Mr. Pigeon jumps on top of Dark Cupid) Feathered face watch! (Mr. Pigeon's pigeon pecks Dark Cupid's face while Mr. Pigeon grabs Dark Cupid's pin and throws it across the arena) Full Tiles Elbow! (breaks pin) Game Voice: Mr. Pigeon wins! Cat Noir: Pound it, Fiery Phoenix. Gamer 2.0: Impossible! Ladybug: Can we play the whole match in one go? Gamer 2.0: Then it wouldn't be fun anymore. We've still got so many more rounds left. Plus the finale. Ladybug: If you ask me, this was never fun. (Ladybug selects Befana while Gamer 2.0 selects Dark Owl) Game Voice: Befana. Dark Owl. Ready? Fight! (Befana attacks Dark Owl with her candy gun) Ladybug: You called for coal, bird brain? Gamer 2.0: Owl Mist! (Dark Owl surrounds the arena with orange smoke) Boomerang! (A boomerang knocks Befana off her motorcycle and Dark Owl kicks her out of the arena) Game Voice: Ring out! Dark Owl wins! Gamer 2.0: Hoo hoo! No one is as lace and precise as the Dark Owl! Ladybug: You got lucky, that's all. Cat Noir: My turn! (selects Reflekta while Gamer 2.0 selects Rogercop) This brings back memories. Game Voice: Reflekta. Rogercop. Ready? Fight! (Reflekta and Rogercop have a brief staredown) Ladybug: Ugh! C'mon now! (Reflekta turns Rogercop into her replica) Cat Noir: (while Reflekta approaches Rogercop) They see me catwalking. They hatin'. (pushes Rogercop off the arena) Game Voice: Reflekta wins! Ladybug: Stop boasting, Cat Noir. We're not here to have fun. We must end this fast. (chooses Copycat while Gamer 2.0 chooses Puppeteer) Game Voice: Copycat. Puppeteer. Ready? Fight! Ladybug: Cataclysm! (Copycat charges towards Puppeteer) Gamer 2.0: Copycat, come to life! (Puppeteer throws a Copycat doll in the air, zaps it with her wand, and makes it so that Copycat uses Cataclysm on himself) Game Voice: Puppeteer wins! Cat Noir: Ouch! That sure was fast! Gamer 2.0: (laugh) You're the one who wanted to speed things up, and now you're going to lose even faster than you thought, Ladybug. Ladybug: We will not lose! (scrolls through characters) Cat Noir: Hey! It's my turn to- Ladybug: I refuse to lose! Cat Noir: No biggie. Be my guest. (Ladybug selects Gorizilla while Gamer 2.0 selects Stoneheart) Game Voice: Gorizilla. Stoneheart. Ready? Fight! (Gorizilla punches Stoneheart, but he grows bigger and grabs Gorizilla) Ladybug: Oh, man! (Gorizilla is thrown off the arena) Game Voice: Ring out! Stoneheart wins! Gamer 2.0: Ha ha! I win again, Loserbug! Cat Noir: Uh, M'lady? You okay if you review your strategy, just a tad? I'll show you. (chooses Anansi while Gamer 2.0 chooses Stormy Weather) Game Voice: Anansi. Stormy Weather. Ready? Fight! Gamer 2.0: Cyclone! (Stormy Weather pushes Anansi with a strong breeze) Ha ha ha ha ha ha! (looks down the arena for Anansi) Cat Noir: Surprise! (Anansi shoots web at Stormy Weather and knocks her off the arena) Game Voice: Anansi wins! Cat Noir: Ha ha! See, M'lady? M'lady? You okay? Ladybug: Cat Noir. I think I forgot how to play. Cat Noir: Okay, I've got this. (selects Lady Wifi while Gamer 2.0 selects Timebreaker) Game Voice: Lady Wifi. Timebreaker. Ready? Fight! (Timebreaker charges towards Lady Wifi, but she freezes her with the pause icon) Cat Noir: M'lady, the best way to win isn't about knowing how to play. (Lady Wifi pushes Timebreaker off the arena) It's all about loving to play. (Zombizou defeats Horrificator) Playing is the best way to do something you'd never do in real life. (Weredad defeats Frightningale) So have some fun, my Bugaboo. And Gamer won't have a chance at beating you. Ladybug: Playing is the best way to do something you'd never do in real life. Yeah! There could be something I always wanted to do. Cat Noir: Be my guest. (Ladybug selects Evillustrator while Gamer 2.0 selects Volpina) Game Voice: Evillustrator. Volpina. Ready? Fight! (Volpina plays her flute) Gamer 2.0: Mirage! (Multiple illusions of Volpina appear, but Evillustrator punches the real Volpina off the arena) Game Voice: Ring out! Ladybug: Oh, that felt so good! (Kung Food defeats Antibug) No cockroaches in my kitchen! (Sapotis defeats Glaciator) Ice cream feast! Yum! (Style Queen defeats Vanisher) Found you! Fired you! (Troublemaker defeats Darkblade) This is what you call Knight-fall! Cat Noir: Ah, she's so pawesome! Ladybug: I... (Gigantitan defeats Sandboy) Cat Noir: love... (Desperada defeats Pixelator) Ladybug: this... (Princess Fragrance defeats Prime Queen) Cat Noir: game. (Despair Bear defeats Santa Claws) Gamer 2.0: May I remind you that this is not just a game? Cat Noir: Hey, you're the one who wanted us to have fun. Ladybug: I think we're ready for the final boss. Stop hiding behind your toys and get in the ring, Gamer 2.0. Gamer 2.0: I am the final boss, but how are we going to figure out who should battle me? Cat Noir: What do you mean? Gamer 2.0: Well, I'm sure you'd agree that two against one would be very unfair, so the only way to know which one of you will take me on is if you two fight... each other. (Ladybug and Cat Noir gasp) Game Voice: Ladybug. Cat Noir. Ready? Fight! Gamer 2.0: What are you waiting for? Start fighting! If you don't, everyone will be imprisoned forever! Ladybug: We can't let this happen. Cat Noir: (smiles) You know I love battling by your side, M'lady. But I could never bring myself to fight you. Ladybug: Cat Noir? What are you doing? Cat Noir: Giving you some extra time. (winks and falls off the arena) Ladybug: No! Cat Noir! Cat Noir: (while falling) I trust you to bring me back, M'lady. Game Voice: Ring out! Ladybug wins! Gamer 2.0: You're the one who wanted to get this over with. Now, since this is the final battle, in addition to your own superpower, you get to pick four items from your inventory. Although, I wouldn't even bother if I were you because I'm going to beat you no matter what. Ladybug: You know what? Cat Noir's right! I'm gonna take my sweet bug time. Gamer 2.0: I'm happy you're enjoying the game. Ladybug: I'm going to enjoy winning this game. And by my rules! Lucky Charm! (receives bag of flour) Gamer 2.0: (laughs) What a noob you are! Are you expecting to beat the creator of this game with a bag of flour? Ladybug: And a few other items. (selects Cat Noir's ring, Volpina's flute, Sandboy's pillow, and Troublemaker's pen) Gamer 2.0: Given what you chose, in precisely one minute and thirty six seconds, you will lose. Game Voice: Ladybug. Gamer 2.0. Final fight! Gamer 2.0: I would've loved for it to last longer, but my statistics are never wrong. Ladybug: Did your statistics predict this? Cataclysm! (destroys arena and floats on Sandboy's pillow) Gamer 2.0: What in the-? (laughs) I am the game master! (turns into Befana) I can play any character. You thought you'd break me with that ridiculous little magic trick? Be a nice fairy and give me that Miraculous. (fires candy gun, but Ladybug uses Troublemaker's pen to make her body intangible) What? (turns into Pharaoh and charges at her to no avail) Huh? That's not fair! So not fun! (turns into Dark Cupid) You're ruining the whole thing! (fires arrows) Ladybug: Oops! Sorry, aren't your hits having any effect? In chess it's called a pat. A can't win, can't lose situation. What was it you said again? Oh, yeah! The longer, the better. (While Ladybug is talking, a lighting bolt and a laser beam attacked Ladybug but failed.) (Miraculous beeps) Gamer 2.0: (laughs) It could've worked, if I didn't just have to wait for you to transform back. Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Checkmate, young Ladybug! Bested by your own game! (Ladybug makes her body tangible, uses the flour as a mist, and then uses Volpina's flute to make multiple illusions of herself) Gamer 2.0: (as Stormy Weather) Cyclone! (sees multiple Ladybugs and turns into Dark Owl) Who do you think you're fooling? (fires multiple boomerangs) (The boomerangs make the multiple Ladybug illusions disappear until the supposed real Ladybug is knocked off Sandboy's pillow and hits the ground) Gamer 2.0: (turns into Reverser) I won! You're out, Ladybug! (notices that Ladybug doesn't vanish) No, there's no way! Ladybug: I don't believe it! (laughs) There's a bug in your game, Gamer! Gamer 2.0: No! That's impossible. (floats down to check it out) Ladybug: Even the best games by the best designers have bugs. (Gamer 2.0 touches the ground) Game Voice: Ring out! Ladybug wins! (Gamer 2.0 discovers that Ladybug was just an illusion and the real one emerges) Ladybug: But sometimes they don't. Gamer 2.0: You got me. Good game. (vanishes except for his glasses) Ladybug: (grabs and breaks the glasses) Miraculous Ladybug! (brings everyone back) No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (captures akuma) Gotcha! (releases akuma) Bye bye, little butterfly. Hawk Moth: No more games, Ladybug. I'll get my revenge. When I do, you won't even remember the meaning of the word fun. Ladybug: Hey, Cat Noir. Between being a superhero and everything else in your life, how do you manage to still have fun? Aren't you scared you'll eventually have to sacrifice everything you love for all of this? Cat Noir: The times when I have the most fun, my favorite moments, are when I'm with you, M'lady. And I would give up everything for just that. (takes off) Marinette: Mom. Dad. I know I don't have time to play with you guys these days, but Max does. And he has a video game he designed which he needs to test. With tons of bugs in it. Tom: A video game? He made himself? Sabine: With bugs to find? Tom: To the living room! (excitedly drags Max) Sabine: To the living room! Marinette: Tikki, I'm almost done with the T-shirts, and Jagged's poster can wait a bit longer, can't it? Tikki: It sure can, Marinette. Marinette: Leave a few bugs for me! Here I come! Category:Season 3 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts